Tales of Tears
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: An island unknown to the rest of the world other than its neighbors. Peace reigns there, but how long will the Great Spirit let it last? A team of six Toa. Each braves the dangers in their own unique way.
1. Prolouge

Hi people of the net! It's here finally; the story about Lectrana and her team of Toa. I know I have like, five other stories to work on, but oh well. That's the cooky mind of this authoress. *grins* I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Anything in here not mentioned by Bionicle must belong to me. Like Miya Nui. It's villagers. The Toa. Etc.

* * *

In the matoran universe, there is one secluded island that not many beings notice. It is very far, at least to the bottom left side of Zakaz, but to the top right hand side of the Northern Continent. Since it was in between those two, and it wasn't very large, it was mostly looked over as the two surrounding it were vastly larger.

The name of said island is Miya Nui, a beautiful and wondrous place. There, all beings lived in peace, and little to no fighting occured. The island's Turaga, three beings by the names of Mariana, Dekar, and Rombon. Turaga Mariana was the Turaga of El-Koro, village of electricity. Turaga Dekar was the Turaga of Mi-Koro, village of iron. Finally, Turaga Rombon was the Turaga of Par-Koro, leading village and also the village of plasma.

Today, they were gathered at the island's center with each matoran village present. Since there were but only three Turaga, each one looked over two villages. They constantly switched, and the villages didn't seem to mind much. The other three were magnetism, gravity, and plant life.

Turaga Rombon cleared his throat and continued the story that was currently fascinating the young."So the Great Spirit granted us with Toa, which will defeat the evils and unknown." Matoran cheered and waved their hands about as they smiled and laughed. They had no Toa yet, but they were eager. Each night, the matoran would sit and wish for Toa, heroes that they could look up to.

Rain began falling and the crowd dispersed, heading to their respective villages to stay as dry as possible. Turaga Mariana glanced at the stars and said,"Hopefully, the times comes soon." Dekar nodded and gripped his staff close as the rain pattered against their armor.

Mariana wore a noble Miru, which shone yellow and orange. Most of El-Koro's residents had that scheming of color, and it helped to locate one if they got lost from the bright color.

Dekar wore a noble Kiril, which shone a bronze with hints of blue. His village also had that main scheming of color, and once in a while you'd be able to spy a copper colored matoran.

Finally, Turaga Rombon wore a noble Kakama, which had the color scheming of green and orange. Again, his village had this main scheming of color, and once in a while you'd spy a matoran with hints of purple.

The matoran of Bo-Koro were more of a purple-ish, red-ish, wine color. They shone brilliantly in the light at sunset. You'd be lucky to see a purple one whenever you visited. In Gav-Koro, matoran were the normal color of gray, silver, and stormy gray. Once in a while you'd see one completely black, but not many more black ones existed. Finally, in Fa-Koro, matoran would be the usual colors of green and yellow.

Each Turaga said their good byes and left, hope shining in the depths of their wise eyes. High in the sky, six stars shone brightly. When night time rolled around, no one was awake to hear the tremondous splashing sounds.

A canister floated in the ocean, pulled towards the island by some unknown force. When it and the five others beached, the top released the air lock which made a hissing sound, then blew open. A being flew out, eyes closed as it slept peacefully. It was clearly male, he wore a green and orange Arthron, his body scheme was of green and orange, and his had well built muscle. This being slept on the beach, only about five miles from the village of Par-Koro.

On the other side of the island, a being lay fast asleep under the shade of trees. It was clearly male, he wore a green Matatu, his body scheme was green and yellow, and he looked well built yet lithe. This being rested only three feet from the village of Fa-Koro.

At least eight miles from the village of Bo-Koro, a being lay half submerged in the ocean. He was clearly male with a wine red and purple Kakama, his body scheme the same as his mask, and he was slightly odd. He was missing his left leg and his arms did not move.

The next being landed some ten feet from Gav-Koro, obviously male. He wore a light gray Kadin, his color scheme was silver and gray, and he looked very well built.

The next being landed at least a mile from the village of Mi-Koro. He was male, wore a bronze Pakari, his body color was bronze with hints of blue, and the odd part was that his hands and feet were copper colored.

Finally, the last being actually landed at the gates to the village of El-Koro. This one was actually female. She wore a yellow Akaku with orange lightning bolts, and her color scheme was of orange, yellow, and some red.

When the villages woke up the next day, they were never expecting what was there to amaze them. When sunrise came, one thought traveled through all six's heads: Where am I?

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please R&R!


	2. Toa Miya Saper

Second chapter! This one's about the first Toa. I'm going in order from their appearances in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: You sort it out and see.

* * *

The first being's eyes opened, revealing them to be a brilliant orange. He sat up and rubbed his head, blinking in the bright morning sun. He watched the sand sift and glide off his armor, like a small waterfall. He gripped a nearby rock and hoisted himself up, his legs bracing into place as he stood and looked at his appearance.

His chest was orange, while his upper arms, thighs, and hands were green. His feet were green also, while his lower arms and legs were orange. He had a green lower torso, and there was something strapped to his back. One thought popped into his mind at that moment: Saper. That was his name.

Saper felt the things on his back and pulled them out. They were two hooked swords colored green, with a small tube in the middle that glowed orange. Saper raised a brow at his new weapons. Where'd these come from? He traced his hand along one and hissed in pain when a fresh cut opened on his palm. He sheathed his blades and clutched his hand, trying to stop the flow of crimson liquid.

As he did this, Saper took a glance at his surroundings. He appeared to be on a beach that wrapped all the way around the island, which had beautiful green forests and stone paths. Saper found a nearby path and began following it, watching his surroundings with the utmost curiosity.

The stone paths were made of dirt with round flat stones embedded in them. He smiled slightly as he stepped from one stone to the next, trying not to touch the dirt path. This was fun! The dark hued trees lined the path, branching off as separate roads led to different destinations. Saper stopped as the path branched off, one leading left, the other leading right.

He glanced at the signs posted up and one read "Par-Koro". Saper shrugged his green shoulders and continued on towards the left. Hopefully he'd find more people. There was a rustling in the tree to his right and he glanced up as something small, orange and green, tackled him.

"Ah!" Saper cried in surprise as he landed on his bottom. When he glanced up, he saw a small being that maybe came up to his mid-thigh. It wore an odd shaped mask which was green, its little body was orange, and its limbs were green.

When it spoke, it sounded like a young man as he said,"Who are you? What are you doing on Par-Koro ground?"

Saper held his hands up to placate the being and said,"I mean you no harm. I am Saper. I'm just looking for information."

The small beings studied him closely. This strange being looked a lot like what the Turaga said the Toa looked like... It suddenly dawned on him."You're a Toa!" Said matoran gasped, covering his mouth in shock. He'd just accused a Toa! Saper cocked his head."What's a Toa?" He asked, standing again while brushing himself off. The little guy could sure pack a punch.

The matoran gaped and said,"I-I'm Craw, right hand to Turaga Rombon. You- you're one of the great Toa! Protectors of this island!" It was Saper's turn to gape. He was supposed to do what?"Follow me." Craw signaled with his hand and Saper followed obediently. They walked along the path in respective silence, Craw once in a while gazing up at him, wonder dancing in his eyes.

Saper held his cut as he felt something worm its way down into his hand. He glanced at it and saw that it was a shard of rock, already too deep to get out with his fingers. Saper winced and lowered his hand again, looking up in awe as they came to their destination.

The outside of the village was surrounded by a large stone wall, and the entrance was tall enough for three Toa stacked on top of each other. The top was made of a stone arch that you walked beneath, with small circular inscriptions. Saper stared at it as they walked through and glanced at Craw as he said,"You live here?"

Craw nodded and glanced around among the orange and green bodies. Matoran stopped to stare at them, some from windows, others from gardens. The huts were dome shaped, which went very nicely with the organic lines of the village. Nothing was always straight, even the small streams of orange liquid that flowed through the village.

Saper stopped and stared at everything, soaking it in like a dry spongue. Craw spotted Turaga Rombon and waved his hands, shouting,"Turaga! The Toa! He's here!" Turaga Rombon turned and his wise eyes widened at the sight. There, the Toa of Par-Koro stood. Rombon stumbled over as he exclaimed,"Welcome Toa, to Par-Koro. Village of plasma."

Saper looked upon the hunched figure in front of him. The Turaga was slightly taller than the matoran, so he came to about his waist. Rombon smiled up at him and said,"Let me show you your hut." He began walking, his staff tapping against the stone ground, and Saper followed quietly. This was very intriguing.

When they came to a hut, it was nothing Saper had ever seen before. It was slightly larger than a matoran's to fit his size, it had a square fence around it with green grass and a bed of flowers, and a stone walkway from the door leading to the main path. There were two benches outside of the fence on each side of the walkway. Saper gaped at it and said,"This is mine?"

Craw whistled and stared wide eyed at the hut."You sure got it good." Saper flushed and gave a sheepish smile.

Turaga Rombon turned to him and said,"Go ahead, take a peek inside." He gestured his hand towards the door and gave a reassuring nod. Saper took a hesitant step forward before gaining confidence as he began to pick up his pace, his long powerful strides covering the distance easily.

Craw stared in awe at his protector. This was an actual Toa! He watched as Saper opened the flap that served as a door and freeze.

What Saper saw was amazing in itself. His bed was normal, with a green pillow and orange sheets. He had a writing desk and chairs, a table with more chairs, and at least two bookshelves. On the walls were beautiful paintings, but the whole point of the paintings was that they didn't have an actual shape. Swirls of green and orange danced across his walls, up onto the ceiling, and on the floor.

Saper stared in awe before Turaga Rombon said,"Go ahead, it is your hut." Saper took a careful step inside and spun a full circle, taking everything in with a sweep of his orange eyes. Saper turned back to them and signaled them to come in as well.

Craw gaped at everything he saw as he and Saper talked quietly. Turaga Rombon just smirked, for everything that was in this hut he had already seen. He was, of course, the one who put this hut together in the first place.

See, each Turaga had to design the hut for the Toa when they came. Mariana had her Toa and the Toa of Plant Life, Dekar had his Toa and the Toa of Gravity, and finally Rombon had Saper and the Toa of Magnetism.

Saper traced one of the swirls on the wall and whispered,"This is beautiful. It's just... wow."

Craw smirked and said humorously,"Maybe one day I can become a Toa of Plasma. Maybe get a fancy hut like yours." The two laughed at this little joke and Turaga Rombon couldn't help but chuckle as well. They had no idea of what the future would bring.

Rombon and Craw later left Saper to roam, leaving his hut so he could have space to think. Saper sat down on his bed and sighed in content. He'd like it here, he knew that for sure. What he wanted to know though was his past, and how he got here.

Saper winced and looked down at his hand with the cut. Oh yeah, he still had to get that treated. He stood, hoping to catch the Turaga before he got too far. When he stepped outside, he saw no sign of Rombon anywhere.

"Turaga?" He called, walking farther towards the fence as he cupped one hand to the side of his mouth."Turaga Rombon?"

A matoran that was walking by looked up at him and asked,"What do you need Toa?"

Saper looked down at the boy with a small smile and said,"I have a cut I need the Turaga to see."

The matoran smirked and pointed to a hut as he said,"Well, our village healer lives in there. Maybe ask him for help." Saper thanked the matoran before walking off, holding his hand to his chest.

"Hello?" He called, peeking his head inside the flap.

A matoran looked at him from around a pile of books and said cheerily,"Hello Toa! Need help with something? Say a bruise, a cut, a sprain?" Saper smiled. He was starting to like this guy already.

He stepped fully inside the hut, showing his cut as he said,"I accidentally cut myself and I feel a shard of stone in there. Think you can fix it?"

The matoran snorted and said,"Me? Not able to fix a wound? Ha! Let me see..." The matoran took a bottle of healing herbs mixed with water, bandages, and a small tool that looked like tweezers."Let me see that hand now."

Saper sat and held his hand out, watching the matoran work to get the stone shard out. He first dripped a few drops of the water onto his hand and let it soak in, then he began dripping more on so it stayed wet before using the tweezers. Saper was surprised when he didn't feel any stinging pain, then realised that the herbal water must have numbing properties.

Cool.

The matoran held up the tweezers victoriously as he examined the shard of rock. At was maybe as long as his index finger, maybe as wide as his thumb. The matoran gave a low whistle at the size and set it carefully on his table before proceeding in wrapping Saper's hand.

"You are one lucky Toa." The matoran chirped, finishing with a knot.

Saper smiled and stood as he said,"You know, sometimes I think that too."

* * *

Yes. Saper is the Toa Miya of Plasma. Please R&R!


	3. Toa Miya Beerocko

Hi readers. I realized these chapters are pretty short and I apologize, but I'm gonna try and get it all better later on. I've just lost inspiration (Writer's Block) and am currently terrible. Please read on.

Disclaimer: I own Miya Nui and its inhabitants. Nothing else.

* * *

The second being awoke with an immediate question."Where am I?" His rich voice floated throughout the small confines of a hut. Something to his right shuffled and soon two purple optics were hovering in his line of vision.

"You're awake!" A very loud and young sounding voice cried. The being twitched; this kid was a little too loud. There was a tapping noise and a swoosh, then soon there was another voice in the hut. Soon, blue optics hovered above his line of vision.

"Ah, I see you are awake Toa. Good." As the wise being said 'Toa', a single thought went through his mind. Beerocko. The wine colored Toa lifted a hand to his head, but stopped midway. It was his regular arm, yes, but there were wires and cogs and tiny gears running all along it."Wh-what is this?" Beerocko looked over at the two beings, finally getting a good look.

The matoran was actually purple instead of wine, which amazed him. He wore an odd mask and he had purple eyes. Said matoran gave a big grin and waved as he said,"Hi! I'm Leno! Oh, when we found you, you were broken so we fixed you!" How this little bundle of energy could be so optimistic and cheery was a mystery.

Turaga Dekar chuckled lightly and nodded his head in greeting."Hello, I am Dekar. Like Leno so obviously pointed out was, yes, when we found you some things weren't... correct."

Bee sat up and stared at himself.

He was the main wine color with small swirls of berry red and berry purple. His eyes were wine red, and he wore a Kakama. The odd thing was that at least three of his limbs were modified one way or the other. Both of his arms had wires, cogs, and tiny gears running along their length, making his arms function the way they were supposed to. He lifted the blanket and looked at his legs. One was just his regular everyday leg while the other was completely metal. A prosthetic. The wires and such ran around everywhere, confusing him beyond bearing.

He glanced at the Turaga and Leno once more and cocked his head, saying,"Turaga, why do you look different from the rest of us?"

Turaga Dekar laughed and said,"I am Turaga of here and Mi-Koro. Mi-Koro is my main village, but I still take time away to watch over your village as well." Dekar gripped his staff in one hand and gestured around with the other.

Beerocko nodded and glanced about the hut. It was full of beds and a whole wall was covered in shelves which held medical supplies. Leno seemed to get the message as he smiled and said happily,"This is the clinic! It's very helpful in case one of us might get hurt which is very bad." Beerocko couldn't help but laugh.

This little fellow was pleasant to be around, especially in times of pain and confusion. Leno sighed and said,"Turaga Dekar said that when I'm able, I might be the next Toa of Magnetism! He also said that I have a bright future ahead of me... Um... Does that mean the sun's going to get brighter?"

Turaga Dekar slapped his mask with his hand and said,"Oh, young, energetic Leno, you have so much yet to learn." Leno gave a bright smile and turned his purple optics back to the Toa.

Beerocko stretched and was satisfied when his back gave a small crack, still tired from all that had gone on. Turaga Dekar noticed this and said,"Leno, would you excuse us for a moment?" Leno nodded and skipped out of the hut, murmuring a little tune to himself.

Dekar chuckled and shook his head, turning bright, wise blue eyes towards the new Toa."Rest. You must still be tired. I'm not surprised though, the doctor gave you hearty dose of anesthetic just so you wouldn't accidentally wake up during the surgery."

Bee nodded and let himself rest gently on the pallet, his muscles already relaxing and sleep already beckoning.

Turaga Dekar smiled and walked out, leaving his Toa to rest. It was like raising a child, the same love and attention needed to help them with the adjustments. Beerocko felt his eyes closing and let himself relax, resting his overworking mind. The ceiling began getting darker, turning a shade of gray before that turned into a deep black. In no time, said Toa was fast asleep.

Turaga Dekar paused outside of the door, listening closely for the steady breathing. He found it and smiled, a new joy blooming inside of him. The whole island had waited so long, and now it had Toa to protect it.

Leno bounced up to him and said cheerily,"What now? Can he come out and play? I didn't catch his name! Could I go in and ask?" Turaga Dekar shook his head and placed a hand on the excited matoran's shoulder. Why this little bundle of optism was his right hand, he didn't know.

It just seemed to fit at the time. Leno calmed slightly and gave the type of smile a child would at a brand new toy."Okay." He then ran off to join his awaiting friends, large smiles decorating their Kanohi.

Dekar closed his eyes and listened to each individual noise around him, picking out laughter in the distance, and then a strange coughing from a hut that seemed near. He opened his eyes with a jolt and turned to figure out that it was coming from the medical hut.

The hut the new Toa was in. He opened the door to find the healer in there, trying to get Beerocko to drink something to soothe his throat."Turaga, he won't take it!" The healer cried upon seeing his Turaga's entrance. Turaga Dekar walked over to find something strange.

On his arms, two wires had disconnected and twisted in with some other sharp wires. Due to Bee's tossing and turning, they had stuck themselves into his hard flesh, drawing crimson liquid. The matoran healer followed his gaze and immediatly ran to grab his tools, frantically searching for the pliers and bandages.

Turaga Dekar rested his hands on Bee's shoulders, murmuring comforts to get him still. Bee seemed to hear him subconsciously as he stopped, lying still so the healer could begin cutting and reattaching. Soon, he finished and Bee settled his movements.

Dekar wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand and sighed, grabbing his staff from the wall. Beerocko's eyes lit up slightly as he awoke, glancing around the room in hazy confusion."Turaga?" He asked, voice quiet as he took time to actually wake up.

Turaga Dekar patted his arm comfortingly and said,"It's okay Toa. Go back to sleep." Bee obeyed and closed his eyes slowly, letting his head drift to the side as his breathing evened. Turaga Dekar smiled; it reminded him of the time when he had to raise Leno.

Leno's parents just seemed to not want him as they left the small baby on his doorstep. He'd raised him and cared for him, feeling so much like a parent.

The healer left to clean up, and in that moment Dekar leaned down and placed a good night kiss on Bee's forehead.

"You're just like the son I always wanted."

* * *

Yep, that's the second Toa Miya. He's not second in command though, I'll get to that later. Please R&R!


End file.
